


Truly, Madly, Deeply (Traducción)

by Circe_Drog0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Beastiality, Alpha Derek, Angst, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Derek Goes to College, Derek and Stiles move to New York, Full Shift Werewolves, John is not a fan of Derek at first, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Partial Beastiality, Pregnant Stiles, Riding, Sex Toys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles gets threatened, Stiles has a huge clit, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is being stalked by another were creature, Stiles works at a diner, Surprise pregnancy, Talk of beastiality, Time Skips, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, talk of the future
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Drog0/pseuds/Circe_Drog0
Summary: Stiles está teniendo un momento privado cuando Derek lo interrumpe y termina por involucrarse.Traducción de la historia escrita en inglés "Truly, Madly, Deeply" de briewinchester.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truly, Madly, Deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703339) by [briewinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester). 



> Ok, sí, me animé. Y no solo eso, sino que después de luchar con la lectura y traducción de fics cortos, me animé a ir por los mas largos y hoy puedo traerles orgullosamente uno de los que más me gustaron, del cual recibí la autorización de la autora para traducir y compartir. Sólo espero hacerle justicia.
> 
> Soy total y completamente aficionada en esto, no cursé ninguna carrera en lenguajes. En la mía, (Criminología), solo nos dan 4 cuatrimestres para poder tener las herramientas para entender los textos en otros idiomas, es decir, lo básico. No duden en hacerme saber mis errores o darme consejos al respecto, me tenemos otros seis capítulos por delante ;)
> 
> Y por supuesto, un ENORME agradecimiento a briewinchester por permitirme traducir esta historia :D

+ 

 +

 +

_"¡Mierda!"_

 Derek supo que debería irse tan pronto como el gemido entrecortado y un zumbido bajo llegaran a sus oídos. Pero fue ese aroma dulce que provenía de la habitación de Stiles lo que lo mantuvo enraizado en su lugar. Ese exquisito aroma de excitación hizo que la boca de Derek se hiciera agua y su polla se endureciera y empujara dolorosamente contra sus pantalones vaqueros.

 Necesitaba irse. Ahora mismo. Estaba entrometiéndose en el tiempo privado de Stiles y necesitaba marchase. Se apartó de la casa y se alejó unos cuantos metros antes de quedarse helado. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la casa para asegurarse de haber escuchado _eso_ correctamente.

  _"Oh, mierda, sí. Así. ¡Oh dios, Derek! Sí, cógeme bien duro Der"._

 Derek sintió como un gruñido atravesaba su pecho y le subía hasta garganta. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa. Sentía a su lobo en la superficie y sabía que sus ojos resplandecían de un rojo brillante, sus colmillos comenzaron a descender mientras subía lentamente hasta la ventana abierta de Stiles. Derek entró silenciosamente a la habitación y ese dulce olor lo golpeó en la cara. Inhaló el aroma y su lobo supo que tenía que reclamar al adolescente. Jodidamente ahora.

 Derek negó con la cabeza para despejarse un poco y observó la escena. Frente a él estaba Stiles en todo su esplendor, arrodillado en su cama empalándose a sí mismo lentamente con un consolador que vibraba. Y a juzgar por el olor a esperma que impregnaba la habitación, Stiles había estado haciendo esto por un tiempo.

 "Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Der, voy a ... ¡oh Dios, me voy a correr!

 Derek se acomodó en una esquina oscura mientras veía a Stiles desarmarse. Se lamió los labios cuando ese dulce aroma se hizo más espeso. Sintió que su lobo se volvía loco y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Se quedó parado un momento, tratando de calmarse para no asustar al adolescente, y se acercó más a la cama.

 Cuando Derek se acercó, pudo ver exactamente por dónde estaba entrando el consolador en Stiles. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener el gemido-gruñido que quería abandonar sus labios. Derek quería enterrar su nariz en ese coño húmedo y completamente depilado. Necesitaba estar más cerca de ese olor embriagador.

 Ahora estaba cerca de la cama, podía ver el sudor cayendo por la cara del chico y el cabello enmarañado en su frente. Derek observó al chico rebotar sobre el juguete un poco más antes de que decidir hacer su movimiento. Extendió una mano y tocó el hombro de Stiles antes de subir a la cama para arrodillarse detrás del adolescente.

 "Shh, está bien, soy yo" le susurró al oído del joven para evitar que se alejara.

 Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Derek aquí? ¿Y por qué estaba sin camisa? "D-Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tartamudeó cuando el juguete continuó vibrando en su interior.

 Dios, esto era tan embarazoso. Pero Stiles estaba demasiado abrumado para preocuparse ahora mismo.

 Derek deslizó sus labios sobre los anchos hombros de chico, lamiendo el salado sabor del sudor mientras avanzaba.

 "Vine a preguntarte algo y te escuché complaciéndote a ti mismo. Me alejaba cuando oí que gemías mi nombre. Fue como si un imán me atrajera hasta ti. Dios, hueles delicioso. " gimió mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro de Stiles para besar su cuello.

Stiles gimió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Derek más espacio. El chico estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones y el placer que casi olvidó que aún tenía el vibrador en su coño, todavía zumbando por dentro y rozando su clítoris. Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia abajo sobre el juguete, buscando otro orgasmo. Con la boca de Derek en su cuello y el vibrador, Stiles sintió que se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Joder, Derek! ¡Der, me voy a correr! "Stiles gimió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar sobre el hombro del mayor.

Derek se apartó del cuello de Stiles, lamiendo la gran marca que dejó. Su lobo exudaba regocijo y satisfacción al reclamar al adolescente. Derek también se regodeó. Movió sus manos para sostener las caderas del adolescente, sintiendo que sus ojos brillaban aún más al ver y sentir que el adolescente se corría de nuevo.

"Sí, Stiles, vamos, sí, córrete para mí cariño. Muéstrame cuánto me deseas.” le susurró al oído.

Stiles rodó sus caderas más rápido y gritó mientras se apretaba fuertemente alrededor del juguete, las vibraciones en su clítoris lo hacían hipersensible, pero aún así era tan bueno.

"Necesito sacarlo. Es demasiado." Jadeó.

Derek tomó al adolescente levantándolo para sacarle el juguete, apagó el consolador y lo dejó a un lado para limpiarlo más tarde. Ayudó a Stiles a recostarse en la cama, lo apoyó contra las almohadas y masajeó aliviando el dolor que surgió en las piernas del chico por haber estado arrodillado durante tanto tiempo. Se inclinó para ajustar su polla dolorosamente dura, pero decidió mejor levantarse de la cama para quitarse los pantalones vaqueros.

Stiles gimió y se lamió los labios mientras extendía las piernas, mostrando su coño empapado. "Tenía la sensación de te habías corrido y manchado tus jeans".

Derek miró a Stiles y sus ojos se concentraron en su coño mojado y sin pelo. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver el enorme e hinchado clítoris de Stiles. Quería presionar su boca allí.

"Stiles, ¿puedo probarte?" Preguntó roncamente.

Stiles gimió y abrió más las piernas. "Oh Dios mío. ¡Sí!"

Derek no perdió el tiempo. Se arrastró entre las piernas del chico y presionó sus labios alrededor de ese enorme clítoris. Gimió cuando los jugos dulces de Stiles golpearon sus papilas gustativas. Derek chupó el clítoris de Stiles por un momento antes de comenzar a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dándole una mini mamada.

 Stiles nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. Ninguna clase de juguete se había acercado a esto. Y los tenía de todo tipo. Agarró el cabello de Derek mientras el lobo se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre su clítoris como si fuera una polla. Gimió y sintió que su coño se apretaba y goteaba.

 "Derek, joder, muy bien. Mm, sí, solo así. Oh."

 Derek gimió antes de bajar a lamer y succionar la húmeda entrada. Después de unos minutos se alejó, con los jugos de Stiles embadurnando su cara, manchando sus labios y barbilla. Insertó dos dedos mientras Stiles gemía y lentamente los empujó desde adentro y hacia afuera.

Derek lo besó desde abdomen hasta su pecho y tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca, mordiendo y chupando el pequeño nudo. Se movió hacia el otro pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento, antes de alejarse lentamente para mirar a Stiles. Las pupilas del adolescente estaban tan abiertas que el marrón era apenas visible.

"Dime, Stiles, ¿alguna vez te has corrido hasta chorrearte entero?", Preguntó.

Stiles se retorció en los dedos de Derek. Dios, eran tan grandes y gruesos; mejor que sus propias delgadas falanges. Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia esos gloriosos dedos antes de darse cuenta de que Derek le había hecho una pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza para poder concentrarse.

"Eh, una vez. Pero fue un completo accidente. Ni siquiera pensé que podía hacer eso. Intenté hacerlo nuevamente, pero no pude llegar hasta ese punto"  jadeó antes de que el pensamiento racional lo abandonara por completo. "Espera, ¿cómo es que estás tan tranquilo con esto? ¿No te das cuenta de que un chico con vagina es un poco... extraño? ¿Incorrecto? ¿No me encuentras repugnante?

Derek detuvo sus acciones para mirar a Stiles, arqueando una ceja. "¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso en este momento?"

Stiles lo pensó y se movió de nuevo sobre los dedos de Derek. "Tienes razón. Esta conversación puede esperar totalmente hasta después de que me folles”. Gimió cuando Derek presionó contra su punto G.

Derek le sonrió al adolescente. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a follarte? Tal vez solo quiero prestarte un dedo hasta que te corras, ver cómo te retuerces en mis manos mientras suplicas y lloras para reemplazarlos por mi gran y gruesa polla".

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza hacia la almohada mientras se agarraba de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y las acercaba hacia su pecho. "¡Joder, mierda, mierda, Derek! Por favor, te necesito dentro mí".

Derek sonrió, ignorando sus súplicas, y se inclinó hacia abajo tomando el clítoris de Stiles en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo. Añadió un tercer dedo después de un rato para estirarlo más y así no lastimar al adolescente cuando finalmente consiguiera meter su polla dentro.

Stiles movió sus manos de sus piernas para agarrarse del cabello de Derek mientras el lobo lo llenaba de esos dedos gruesos. Movió sus caderas mientras Derek chupaba su clítoris de nuevo.

"¡Mierda, Der! Te necesito, te necesito ahora. ¡Por favor! No puedo esperar más.” Gimió mientras le rogaba al mayor que se lo follara ya.

Derek se apartó del clítoris de Stiles, jadeando ligeramente. Levantó la vista hacia el chico y sonrió. "¿Qué necesitas, bebé?"

Stiles agarró fuertemente sus mantas mientras miraba a Derek. "No seas un asno, Hale. ¡Levántate y fóllame ya!

Derek se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba los dedos de la entrada de Stiles y se movía para alinearse antes de detenerse a mirar al adolescente. "Uh, ¿debería usar un condón?"

Stiles gimió cuando Derek se detuvo. ¡Ah, estaba tan cerca de perder su _v-card_ que prácticamente podía saborearlo! Entonces se dio cuenta de que su acompañante le había hecho otra pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste tipo y todas sus preguntas?

"¿Huh? Ah, bueno, si quieres y si te hace sentir más cómodo. Pero me gustaría sentirte cuando te corras dentro de mí, y no puedo quedar embarazada si eso es lo que te preocupa".

Derek no entendió por qué esa declaración lo hizo sentir decepcionado, pero asintió con la cabeza y empujó suavemente dentro de Stiles. Gimió cuando sintió que el chico se abría a su alrededor.

"¡Dios, estás tan apretado!", Gimió Derek.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de ser llenado por una polla de verdad por primera vez. Joder, ¡se sentía increíble! No creía que pudiera volver a usar sus juguetes de plástico después de probar algo verdadero. Puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Derek.

"¡Duh! Virgen, idiota. ¡Mierda! "Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par por la capacidad de Derek ahondar en su interior. "Así que, es grande, y va muy profundo". Susurró con asombro.

Derek le sonrió al adolescente y se detuvo cuando por fin entró entero. Sintió a su lobo regocijándose mientras Stiles aprobaba su tamaño. "¿Se siente bien?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

Stiles se apretó contra Derek. "Tan bueno. Muy muy bien. Muévete, muévete ahora. Por favor."

Derek levantó una de las piernas de Stiles para envolver su cintura y acomodó la otra sobre su hombro. Lentamente rodó sus caderas antes de establecer un ritmo decente.

Stiles trató de moverse al ritmo de las caderas de Derek, pero se sentía demasiado bien así como estaba. Una idea inundó su imaginación y gimió ante las imágenes mentales. Sintió su clítoris palpitar por la excitación.

Las fosas nasales de Derek se encendieron ante el estallido de excitación que provino del chico. Miró al adolescente mientras sentía que sus ojos brillaban y sus colmillos se alargaban. No pudo evitar que un poco de saliva aterrizara en el vientre de Stiles.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó con sus colmillos afuera.

"En mí. Montándote". Stiles ni siquiera dudó en responder.

Derek gruñó y tiró de las piernas de Stiles, se aferró a las caderas del adolescente mientras lo volteaba para terminar acostado sobre el colchón y Stiles a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

"Muéstrame lo que tienes, cariño", le sonrió al adolescente.

Stiles jadeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación de tener la polla de Derek aún más profundo. "Oh."

Puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y giró sus caderas de manera experimental antes de comenzar a montar a Derek como si estuviera montando su consolador.

"OhdiosOhdiosOhdiosOhdios! ¡Joder! ¡Demonios! Así, profundo, tan bueno, tan grande. Te quiero dentro de mí para siempre. No quiero que te vayas nunca." Gimió Stiles.

Derek agarró las caderas del adolescente y empujó hacia arriba mientras Stiles bajaba. "¿De verdad lo quieres, bebé?"

Stiles gimió y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. "¡Sí Sí! Lo quiero realmente muchísimo".

Los ojos rojos del alfa hicieron que la lujuria de Stiles aumentara. "Stiles, necesito preguntarte algo importante. ¿Puedes concentrarte por un minuto? "

El chico se obligó a dejar de moverse, soltando un gemido antes de mirar a Derek. "¿Qué es?"

"¿Cómo te sientes respecto al anudamiento?", Preguntó Derek.

Stiles sintió que se le hacía la boca agua por la pregunta. No iba a mentir. Consumió todo el porno pervertido que se podía encontrar en Internet y profundizó en cosas extremas. Incluso poseía un consolador que no solo le servía para follar sino que también anudaba, ¡ese mismo que le dio los mejores orgasmos de toda su jodida vida!

"Lo quiero. Lo quiero muchísimo, Derek. ¿Por favor? Dame tu nudo, anúdame", suplicó mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Derek gruñó ante la desesperación en el tono de Stiles, apretando su cadera más fuerte. "¿Ahora mismo? Dime, Stiles, ¿acaso eres toda una puta?

Stiles mordió su labio inferior mientras rebotaba frenéticamente en la polla de Derek, buscando ese nudo que tan desesperadamente quería. "¡Sí! Tengo un consolador con nudo que uso cuando me siento extremadamente caliente. Imagino que es tuyo. Me hace correrme y correrme mientras me estira tanto que mi agujero se expande cuando lo saco, chorreando por todo el lugar".

Stiles se movía más rápido ahora que la fantasía que contaba se estaba desarrollando no solo dentro de su mente. Rebotó más fuerte en la polla de Derek, persiguiendo lo prometido, eso mismo que conseguía después de una buena sesión de masturbación con ese maldito consolador con nudo. "¡Der, por favor! Quiero correrme con tu nudo".

Derek sintió su pene cada vez más duro mientras su nudo comenzaba a formarse por la fantasía que Stiles pintaba para él. Gruñó y apretó más las caderas, asegurándose de que aparecieran hematomas más tarde, y asintió frenéticamente. Empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba a un ritmo más rápido. "Está bien, bebé. Te daré lo que necesitas".

Stiles se preparó cuando Derek finalmente comenzó a follarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rodando los ojos hacia la parte posterior de su cráneo, exponiendo inconscientemente su cuello al lobo Alfa.

Derek se agarró a Stiles mientras se levantaba y repartía chupetones oscuros en el largo cuello del adolescente. "Sabes tan bien, Stiles", gruñó contra la piel sudorosa.

Stiles gimió y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del alfa, sosteniéndolo en su lugar contra su cuello. "Mm ... márcame, Derek. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo".

Las caderas de Derek flaquearon en su ritmo ante las palabras de Stiles, pero se recuperó enseguida, casi redoblando sus esfuerzos. Se estaba acercando, podía sentir que su nudo se hacía más grande y no podía esperar hasta que estuviera del todo enterrado dentro del estrecho y pequeño coño de Stiles, llenándolo de semen.

Sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban de nuevo, aumentando la necesidad de morder y reclamar a su compañero. "Voy a reclamarte, Stiles. Voy a hacerte mío. ¿Quieres eso Stiles? ¿Quieres ser mío?"

Stiles gimió y se agarró fuertemente a Derek. Esto era todo lo que siempre había querido, alguien que lo quisiera y lo amara y lo cuidara. Alguien que pudiera ver más allá de su falta de partes masculinas y simplemente amarlo tal y como era. Y allí estaba Derek, ofreciéndole todo lo que quería en bandeja de plata. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Antes de darte mi respuesta, necesito saber algo primero. ¿De verdad me quieres? ¿O es solo una especie de situación de uso de ´Stiles para salir de ésta situación y luego volvemos a la situación anterior´? ¿O realmente estás aquí porque ciertamente quieres conocerme, salir conmigo y hacer toda esa mierda de amor y pareja conmigo? ", Preguntó.

No podía mirar a Derek a los ojos, demasiado asustado de lo que podría encontrar. No soportaría ver el rechazo en esos preciosos ojos caleidoscópicos que tanto amaba. Stiles no estaba seguro de si podría permitirse pasar por esto si Derek no lo respetaba por la mañana.

Derek detuvo todo movimiento y miró a Stiles, quien deliberadamente evitaba el contacto visual con él. Movió su mano y levantó la cara de Stiles para trabar la vista el uno al otro. Lo miró con cariño antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para presionar un ligero beso en esos suaves labios.

"Sí, Stiles, te quiero a ti. No estaría por anudarte si no lo hiciera. Los nudos están diseñados para compañeros y bueno, para el apareamiento, y mi lobo te eligió para ser nuestro hace mucho tiempo. De acuerdo, puede que nos hayamos peleado por eso, pero después de estar contigo así, no puedo negarnos más lo que queremos. Si quieres pensarlo durante un tiempo, me retiraré ahora mismo y te haré llegar sólo con mis dedos o la boca".

Stiles observó el enigma que representaba Derek Hale. No pudo evitar sentir cuando su corazón se hinchaba de amor por el lobo alfa y un calor brillante y difuso se extendiera por su pecho ante las palabras de Derek. Apoyó la frente en la de su lobo.

"No es necesario. Reclámame Alpha. ¿Por favor? Quiero ser tu pareja." Susurró Stiles en el espacio que los separaba.

Derek sintió que su lobo aullaba por la victoria de finalmente tener a su pareja y sonrió. Pero aún necesitaba estar verificarlo. "¿Estás seguro? Una vez que haga esto, no hay vuelta atrás, al menos para mí".

Stiles ahuecó sus manos y tomó la cara de Derek. "Estoy muy seguro. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como tu compañero".

Derek capturó los labios de Stiles en un beso mientras los volteaba de nuevo para quedar sobre el chico. Comenzó a empujar lentamente mientras disfrutaba de su compañero. Sólo duró un poco a ese ritmo, Derek no lo pudo mantener por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba reclamar a su compañero.

"Voy a reclamar ahora bebé. ¿Estás listo? " Preguntó mientras repartía besos en el cuello de Stiles.

"Sí, sí, estoy listo Alpha. ¡Quiero ser tuyo! " dijo Stiles mientras asentía frenéticamente.

Derek gruñó con satisfacción mientras afirmaba las caderas del adolescente e iniciaba un ritmo brutal. Sentía cómo su nudo se hinchaba cada vez más y se volvía más difícil de empujar dentro y fuera de Stiles. Finalmente, Derek sintió que su nudo los anclaba a los dos y se estrelló contra su pareja, necesitando dejarlo bien lleno de esperma.

Stiles no pudo contener los sonidos que se deslizaba de sus labios mientras aguantaba el ritmo. De acuerdo, sí, esto era exactamente lo que imaginó que sería tener sexo con Derek. Aunque nunca pensó que lo anudaría, pero Dios, a partir de ahora lo querría todo el tiempo.

"Vamos Der. Derrámate dentro de mí. Quiero sentir que me llenas.” Stiles gimió al sentir que su propio orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente. "Voy a acabar con Der. Termina conmigo."

Derek asintió y estrelló frenéticamente las caderas contra Stiles y levantó una mano para frotarle el clítoris. "Sí, está bien bebé. Termina conmigo. "

Stiles se retorció y empuñó las sábanas mientras se corría gritando el nombre de Derek. Jadeó cuando bajó de las nubes y vio a Derek derrumbarse.

Derek lo soltó tan pronto como sintió que Stiles se apretaba y se convulsionaba, mientras un chorro tras otra se descargó en ese estrecho coño.

Stiles cerró los ojos ante la sensación de tener al hombre lobo derramándose dentro suyo. "Oh, Dios mío. Esto se siente raro y, sin embargo, es tan caliente.” Gimió.

Derek se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba el cuello de Stiles y besaba su sudorosa piel, lamiéndola y gimiendo. "Dios, sabes tan bien".

"¿Qué sabor tengo?" Preguntó Stiles.

"A mí", gruñó Derek cuando sus ojos brillaron rojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Stiles ante el tono posesivo de Derek. "Mm ... tuyo. Me gusta. "Dijo soltando un bostezo. "Duerme ahora. Me has liquidado".

Otra risita provino de Derek mientras el lobo maniobraba para colocar las mantas a su alrededor. Los acomodó de costado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles mientras enterraba su nariz en el cabello del muchacho. "Solo para que conste, no te encuentro asqueroso porque eres diferente. Y aunque no puedas creerlo, realmente me gusta tu coño. Eres perfecto tal como eres, polla o coño, me enamoré de ti incluso antes de saber qué había debajo de tu cintura. Nunca cambiará la forma en que me siento por ti".

Stiles pestañeó con los ojos soñolientos hacia Derek. "¿Me amas?"

"¿Eso es lo que te quedó de todo lo que dije?"

Stiles sonrió. "Bueno, fue la parte más importante". Se inclinó y besó la piel arrugada entre las cejas fruncidas de Derek. "Pero gracias por decir eso. Lo he escondido por tanto tiempo. Scott ni siquiera sabe y prácticamente nos contamos todo. Eres la primera persona, además de mis padres, incluso yo mismo, de amarme y aceptar mi cuerpo tal cual es. No creo poder agradecerte lo suficiente. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de tener una relación romántica con nadie debido a mis fallas anatómicas. También pensé que sería virgen por el resto de mi vida. Así que, gracias de nuevo por ocuparte de mi molesta v-card".

Derek rodó los ojos y pellizcó la nariz de Stiles. "En serio estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberme enamorado de ti. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora al respecto". Suspiró dramáticamente. "Ya estoy demasiado enganchado".

Stiles graznó indignado y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Derek. "¡Retira eso! Soy una excelente pesca, muchas gracias. Es un placer tenerme cerca".

"Eso es totalmente discutible. Pero tienes razón acerca de ser una excelente pesca".

Stiles golpeó a Derek de nuevo antes de besarlo. "Voy a dormir ahora, idiota".

Derek se rió entre dientes y acarició su rostro en el cuello de su compañero. "Buenas noches, bebé."

Stiles suspiró con satisfacción y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de Derek. "Noches Alfa. ¿Te quedarás? Papá tiene el turno de tarde y además lo va a redoblar, no me gusta estar solo".

Derek besó el costado del cuello de Stiles. "Sí, me quedaré. Ahora duerme."

"B'nas noche Der." dijo bostezando.

+ 

 +

 +


	2. Chapter 2

_+_

_+_

 

_Tres meses después…_

"¿¡No dijiste que no podías quedar embarazado!" Derek le gritó a Stiles cuando Deaton les mostró a su bebé en la pantalla de la máquina de ultrasonido.

Stiles miró la imágen con asombro. "E-eso fue lo que me dijeron todos los doctores que me vieron, y mis padres. Y estoy bastante seguro de que puedes entender por qué quedé lo suficientemente satisfecho como para no convertirme a mí mismo en un extraño experimento científico y exigir más pruebas adicionales".

John Stilinski estaba de pie en un rincón de la oficina del veterinario, con los brazos cruzados y lanzando miradas envenenadas a Derek. Ansiaba alcanzar su arma y vaciar el cartucho en el hombre lobo. Ya era bastante malo que su hijo de dieciocho años anduviera correteando con este hombre lobo y su pandilla sobrenatural, arriesgando su vida para salvar a sus amigos y a toda la ciudad. ¡Y ahora estaba embarazado!

"Cuando lleguemos a casa, los tres vamos a tener una pequeña charla", aseguró con la mayor calma posible.

Stiles movió sus ojos impresionados desde la pantalla para mirar a su padre. "Pero papá…"

John levantó la mano. "No hay peros Stiles. Cuando Deaton decida que puedes irte, nos vamos a casa. Derek, ¿cuento con que te quedes a cenar?

Derek asintió con la cabeza. "Sí señor. Un bistec suena bien para usted?"

"Perfecto. Iré a la tienda y luego nos encontraremos en la casa. "John se zafó del apoyo de la pared y se encaminó hacia la puerta antes de ser detenido por Derek. Levantó una ceja hacia el hombre lobo.

Derek inmediatamente retiró su mano, tomo su billetera y sacó dos billetes de cien dólares. "La cena corre por mi cuenta. El cambio que sobre es una donación al departamento del sheriff".

 John sonrió. "Eso es terriblemente generoso de tu parte, Derek. Gracias. Te veo en casa."

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles y se encontró al adolescente fulminándolo con la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"¿Bistec? ¿De verdad, Derek? ¡Sabes que tengo a mi padre bajo una dieta estricta! ", gritó.

"Pensé que dejarlo consumir un poco de carne roja haría que la conversación fuera más fluida", dijo Derek tímidamente.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar la pantalla para observar a su bebé. "Se parece a un Confite".*

Deaton sonrió al adolescente antes de presionar algunos botones e imprimir un par de fotos. "Sí, aún está en desarrollo y tal vez en los próximos meses puedas ya descubrir su sexo". Apagó la máquina y limpió el gel del vientre de Stiles.

Stiles se sentó, se bajó la camisa y tomó las fotos de su Confite. "Gracias, Deaton. Entonces ... ¿parece que te veré de nuevo en un par de meses?

El veterinario asintió mientras limpiaba. "Por supuesto. Cuídate. Derek, asegúrate de que coma bien y haga ejercicios".

El hombre lobo asintió y condujo a Stiles hacia afuera donde estaba el auto. "Lo haré." Ayudó al chico a entrar y luego caminó hacia el lado del conductor poniéndose detrás del volante.

 

+ 

 

Stiles se mantuvo callado todo el camino a casa, con la mirada baja observando a las fotografías que tenía en su mano. Derek nunca había comentado nada sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos, o tal vez incluso si los quería o no. Y desde que recibieron la noticia hace media hora, Derek había estado callado.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora ya no lo quiere más? Se secó una lágrima. "¿Estás bien? ¿Vas… vas a romper conmigo?

Derek se sorprendió por la pregunta y sacudió el auto un poco antes de volver a enderezarlo. "¿Qué? No Stiles, no voy a romper contigo.”

"Entonces… entonces estás enojado", susurró el chico.

Derek aparcó en la entrada de la casa Stilinski y apagó el auto. "Tampoco estoy enojado".

Stiles miró a Derek con lágrimas nublando su visión. "Pero tampoco estás feliz. Todo lo que hiciste fue gritarme cuando descubrimos lo del bebé".

Derek tiró cuidadosamente de Stiles para subirlo a su regazo y le acarició la cabeza. "Oh cariño, siento mucho haberte hecho sentir así. Estaba en shock porque estaba muy seguro de que no podías quedar embarazado. Debería haber manejado la situación mejor de lo que lo hice".

Stiles se acurrucó en el regazo de Derek y  el lobo acarició a su compañero. "¿Estás feliz? ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? Porque Confite y yo somos un combo ahora".

Derek besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su compañero. "Ahora que he tenido tiempo de dejar que todo cale hondo, sí, estoy feliz, Stiles. Vamos a tener un bebé".

Stiles sonrió y comenzó a llorar por una razón diferente. "Sí, vamos a tener un bebé". Puso su mano sobre su estómago apenas abultado. "Nuestro pequeño bebé milagroso".

Derek abrió la puerta del automóvil, acomodó Stiles entre sus brazos para llevarlo. "Vamos, terminemos con esto".

"Puedo caminar, si no lo sabías. Estoy embarazado, no inválido" no pudo evitar mencionar.

Derek se encogió de hombros mientras los guiaba hacia adentro. "Pero a ti no te importa, sé lo bien que podrías dar batalla para que no lo haga".

Stiles rodó los ojos y le acarició el cuello. "Como que sea. Vamos a acurrucarnos en el sofá hasta que mi papá llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek entró a la sala de estar y los acomodó a ambos en el sofá. "¿Quieres ver la televisión o no?"

El adolescente se arrebujó aún más en el calor de Derek. "Sí, estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo para ver".

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró el control remoto que descansaba sobre la mesa de café. Encendió la televisión y comenzó a pasar los canales. Se detuvo en un estúpido reality show ante la petición de Stiles y se recostó contra el sofá, pasando los dedos por el cabello de su compañero.

Stiles suspiró y se removió sobre el regazo de Derek, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, y se dispuso a mirar la televisión. Sintió que sus ojos se volvían más pesados ante las caricias de Derek en su cabello. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Derek cambió el canal una vez que Stiles se durmió. Miró a su compañero exhausto y trazó con un dedo ligero sus facciones. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo no iba bien. Odiaba ver a su compañero sufrir y no saber cómo ayudarlo. Sintió enojo contra sí mismo y su lobo. Pero ahora, su lobo estaba encantado con la idea de que su chico les diera un cachorro.

Es cierto, nunca habían hablado sobre tener hijos antes, pero ahora Derek iba a tener una familia. Nunca pensó que podría pasarle de nuevo. Siempre creyó que estaba destinado a estar solo por el resto de su vida. Y ahora mírenlo. No solo se encontró con un compañero cariñoso, sino éste mismo que le estaba por dar su primer cachorro.

Se secó rápidamente una lágrima solitaria, deseando que su familia todavía estuviera viva para celebrarlo con él. Sacó su teléfono para poder mandarle un mensaje a Cora.

_Hey, mocosa. Felicidades, vas a ser tía! -D._

Derek no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le llegara una respuesta. El teléfono sonó inmediatamente un segundo después.

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OMG Der! ¡Esas son maravillosas noticias! Voy a tomar el primer vuelo que salga. -C_

Sonrió ampliamente y continuó intercambiando mensajes de texto con su hermana hasta que apareció el Sheriff. Guardó su teléfono y le hizo señas indicándole a un Stiles dormido para evitar que hiciera mucho ruido.

John llevó las bolsas a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena. Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar y calmarse mientras hacía las compras, y así fue cómo recayó en que tenía que ser un padre más comprensivo porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era que su hijo debía estar aterrado.

Durante todos esos años siempre tuvieron la impresión de que Stiles solo tenía los genitales femeninos externos. Nunca se les informó que su hijo podría llegar tener un sistema reproductivo femenino en pleno funcionamiento. Ni siquiera quería pensar si Stiles alguna vez había tenido un período. Aunque, en su momento, con Claudia habían tomado juntos la decisión de no someter a Stiles a más estudios. Juraron amar a su hijo tal y como era, y nunca tratarlo de manera diferente.

Poco después, Stiles comenzó a despertarse. Bostezó ampliamente y se estiró. Se borró todo rastro de sueño de los ojos, respiró hondo y sintió que el estómago le gruñía. La boca se le hizo agua ante el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Eso huele tan bien." gimió.

Stiles se sorprendió de que no le dieran náuseas ante el olor de la comida, a diferencia de las otras veces cuando cocinaba. Bien, eso era un progreso.

Derek se rio entre dientes y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Ey, bella durmiente. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Stiles sonrió contra el hombro de Derek. "Sí, bastante. Ahora que sé lo que me pasa, parece que me quitaron un peso de los hombros y mis niveles de ansiedad bajaron, aunque sigue ahí".

Derek murmuró de acuerdo y continuó frotando la espalda de Stiles mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera lista. No pasó mucho hasta que John los llamó.

Stiles suspiró, se levantó del regazo de Derek y le tendió la mano. "Vamos Sourwolf. Terminemos con esto."

El lobo miró a su compañero, no parecía muy convencido de hacerlo. Igualmente tomó la mano de Stiles y caminó con él hacia la cocina.

John los observó entrar, cogidos de la mano, con movimientos tensos. Suspiró y les indicó que tomaran asiento.

"Siéntense chicos, relájense. Coman y luego hablamos".

Una sensación de terror se arraigó profundamente en el estómago de Stiles, que de repente ya no tenía tanta hambre. Empujó su comida en su plato y mordisqueó pequeños bocados.

Derek se sentó junto a Stiles. Al notar su comportamiento su lobo gimió ante la angustia que provenía de su compañero. Alargó la mano, tomó la de Stiles y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

"Nene, tienes que comer. ¿Por favor? Confite depende de ti".

Stiles sostuvo la mano de Derek y asintió, una sonrisa suave se expandió en su rostro. "Está bien". Cogió bien su tenedor y comenzó a comer más.

Derek sonrió y su lobo se alegró de que su pareja estuviera nutriendo a su cachorro. Volvió a su propia comida, ajeno a las miradas que John les estaba dando.

El sheriff se sentó tranquilamente comiendo mientras observaba a la interacción de los muchachos frente a él. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios pero la escondió detrás de su botella de cerveza. Un enorme peso de levantó de sus hombros al saber en ese momento que su hijo estaría bien atendido y que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Comieron en silencio y una vez que terminaron, Stiles se levantó para despejar la mesa. John le hizo un gesto a Derek para que lo siguiera a la sala de estar. Se sentó en su silla y le indicó a Derek que se acomodara en el sofá. Mantuvo la vista fija en el chico mientras esperaban a su hijo.

Una vez que Stiles terminó con los platos se unió a ambos, acomodados en la sala de estar. Se sentó al lado de Derek y comenzó a juguetear el dobladillo de su camiseta.

"Muy bien, entonces, sé que estás enojado, pero si te sirve de consuelo ninguno de nosotros tenía la más remota idea de que esto podría suceder. Y lo entenderé si quieres ponerme bajo llave o algo por el estilo, pero por favor no le hagas esto a Derek ", divagó.

El sheriff observó a su hijo removerse unos minutos más antes de hablar. "Stiles, cálmate. No voy a encerrarte o arrestar a Derek. Quiero, pero no puedo porque tienes dieciocho años y todo esto fue completamente consensual, ¿verdad?”

Ambos chicos miraron al sheriff con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sí, completamente" respondieron a la misma vez.

John asintió y se levantó de su silla. "Bueno. Los dejaré para que hablen, chicos, porque hay mucho que tienen que decirse.” Vaticinó y subió las escaleras para darse una ducha.

Stiles sintió que habían esquivado una bala, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón. Ambos tenían algunos asuntos bastante importantes de los que hablar.

“Bien, hablemos. Em… ¿qué voy a hacer con la escuela? ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿O nos mudaremos juntos? ¿Voy a terminar criando a este bebé solo? ¿Voy a terminar como padre soltero en una casa con dos padres? Yo-yo estoy realmente asustado, Derek." Sintió que su aliento se aceleraba y su pecho se tensaba.

Derek se movió y se arrodilló frente a Stiles tomando sus manos. "Stiles, bebé, cálmate. Solo respira, todo va a estar bien. No necesitamos enfocarnos en todo al mismo tiempo".

Stiles respiró hondo mientras asimilaba las palabras de Derek. Una vez que logró tranquilizarse, respiró profundamente por última vez antes de abrir los ojos para mirar a su lobo. "Bien, paso a paso. Entonces, ¿qué hay de la escuela? Voy a graduarme pronto y luego viene la universidad. ¿Debería comenzarla o tomarme un año libre? "

"Lo que sea que decidas hacer lo haremos funcionar, ¿está bien? Sé que tienes miedo. También tengo miedo, pero no estamos solos, nene. Tenemos a la manada, a tu papá y nos tenemos el uno al otro. "dijo Derek mientras gentilmente apretaba las manos de Stiles.

Stiles asintió e hizo rápidamente algunos cálculos mentales. Ahora tiene tres meses, para cuando termine la escuela tendrá casi cinco meses y medio. Entonces, cuando llegue septiembre, estaría entrando en su octavo mes de embarazo. ¿Podría correr el riesgo de ir a clases estando tan avanzado en la gestación?

"Creo que quiero tomarme un año libre. Para cuando llegue el inicio de la universidad estaré de ocho meses y no creo que pueda centrarme en mis estudios. Voy a estar demasiado preocupado por Confite. Y nunca se sabe qué tipo de complicaciones podrían surgir durante ese tiempo", el pánico de Stiles comenzó a elevarse nuevamente.

Derek tomó la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. "Bebé, cálmate. Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

Stiles se agarró de las muñecas de Derek, sus manos temblaban. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Nada sobre nuestras vidas es normal, Derek. Siempre hay algún tipo de drama sobrenatural ¿y si quieren a nuestro bebé? ¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué?"

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. Cuando se retiró, acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de Stiles. "No dejaré que nada malo te suceda a ti o a nuestro cachorro. Lo prometo."

Stiles se apoyó en el toque de Derek, acariciando a su compañero. "Voy a ver qué debo hacer para graduarme antes. No puedo explicarlo, pero siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo. Y duele cuando estoy lejos tuyo por mucho rato".

Derek se levantó del suelo para sentarse junto a Stiles y lo acercó a su lado. "Bueno, por una parte es nuestro vínculo de pareja, pero la otra, y más importante, es que nuestro cachorro debe estar cerca de su Alfa".

Stiles se acurrucó más cerca de Derek. "¿Te quedarás esta noche?"

En ese momento John bajó las escaleras. "No. Él no se quedará a pasar la noche. No me importa que tengas dieciocho años. Eres mi hijo y aún vives bajo mi techo. A menos que hayas hecho otros arreglos para tu vida, entonces eres libre de hacer lo que quieras." Se sentó en su silla.

"Ahora, ¿tienen otro lugar en para ir a vivir? ¿Qué vas a hacer sobre la escuela o la universidad? ¿Tú y Derek van a casarse? ¿Qué vas a hacer para tener dinero? ¿Vas a conseguir un trabajo o Derek conseguirá un trabajo? ¿Te vas a quedar en casa o conseguir una niñera? ¿A qué tipo de escuelas vas a enviar a tu hijo? ¿Vas a dejar que el niño realice alguna actividad extracurricular?" John se calló mientras miraba a la pareja en el sofá.

Stiles podía sentir que el pánico volvía a surgir ante las rápidas preguntas que les lanzaba su padre.

Derek acercó a su joven compañero y le apoyó la mano en la nuca, esperando que lo tranquilizara y se calmara. Dejó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. "Cálmate, nene. Un paso a la vez, ¿recuerdas?”

Stiles acarició el cuello de Derek y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó algunas respiraciones tranquilizadoras  antes de mirar a su padre. "Me voy a graduar antes y me tomaré un año libre de la universidad".

John asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, ese es un buen comienzo, pero ¿qué pasa con su relación, vivienda, dinero y todas las necesidades básicas para el bebé y ustedes mismos?"

Derek guió la cabeza de Stiles hacia su pecho, pidiéndole que respirara y se relajase. Pasó los dedos por los cortos pelos de la nuca del chico y dirigió su atención hacia John.

"Señor, sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero estamos tratando de avanzar un paso a la vez para que Stiles no se sienta tan abrumado y al constante borde de un ataque de pánico. Como estoy seguro que usted sabe, estoy bastante bien acomodado monetariamente y puedo cuidar a mi pareja, a mi bebé y a cualquier otro niño en el futuro si decidimos tener alguno. Pero, si lo hace sentir mejor, conseguiré un trabajo o puedo volver a la escuela y terminar mi carrera".

Eso despertó el interés de ambos Stilinski pero John habló antes que Stiles. "¿Sí? ¿Y qué estabas estudiando?

Derek sintió un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando toda la atención se centró en él. "Um, historia antigua".

Stiles miró a Derek. "Nunca me contaste eso", dijo en voz baja.

El lobo se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Nunca surgió".

Stiles se sentó un poco y se miró las manos. "¿En dónde estudiaste?"

Derek tosió y se frotó la nuca. "En Nueva York, en NYU".

Stiles asintió e intentó contener sus lágrimas. "¿Volverás allí para terminar de estudiar?"

Derek olió la salinidad de las lágrimas y el miedo que provenía de su pareja. Miró a su joven compañero y notó que Stiles temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantener sus lágrimas a raya. Derek tomó a su pareja en brazos y le besó la coronilla.

"Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza antes, ir y terminar los dos últimos años de mi educación y luego volver aquí para encontrar un trabajo". Se detuvo cuando escuchó el primer sollozo de su compañero. "¿Nene, qué está mal?"

Stiles se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Derek, sus lágrimas empapando el material. "N-no m-me dejes Alfa. Me do-dolerá mucho si te vas. Yo-yo no quiero estar solo. Especialmente no en un momento como este".

John se irguió en su silla, mirando a su hijo con preocupación. "¿De qué está hablando?"

Derek acarició con su mano la espalda de Stiles, tratando de que su compañero se calmara. "Nuestro vínculo de apareamiento es demasiado nuevo como para separarnos por un largo período de tiempo. Es excepcionalmente frágil ahora que hay un bebé involucrado. Si fuese a Nueva York durante dos años, no hay forma de saber qué le haría a Stiles o al bebé, ni siquiera a mí mismo".

John los miró pensativamente a los dos. Su corazón casi se rompe por la angustia que emanaba de su hijo ante la idea de que Derek se vaya. John se inclinó hacia delante y colocó su mano sobre la rodilla su chico. "Stiles, hijo, mírame", sonrió suavemente cuando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Stiles lo miraron. "Si Nueva York es donde Derek quiere seguir sus estudios, entonces tienes mi bendición para ir con él".

Stiles no sabía qué decir. Se movió para acurrucarse en el regazo de Derek, buscando consuelo en su Alpha. "Papá, eso es genial y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo ir a Nueva York. Necesito quedarme aquí para cuidar de ti y de la manada".

John suspiró exasperado. "Stiles, soy un hombre maduro y puedo cuidarme solo. Mi doctor dice que mi colesterol está bien- "

"Gracias a mí", interrumpió el chico.

"De todos modos, estoy bien. Y la manada pronto irá a la universidad después de la graduación y entonces solo seremos tú, yo y un bebé en camino, mientras tu pareja está en Nueva York solo, sin ti ni su hijo. Tú dime, ¿crees que es justo para Derek hacer que los deje a ambos durante dos años y que solo te visite durante los descansos de la escuela? ¿Realmente quieres eso para ti y para tu hijo?

Stiles sintió que las lágrimas volvían a brotar y ¡maldita sea! Él realmente se estaba cansando de estas hormonas. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Derek para secar sus lágrimas y mocos en la camisa de su compañero. "No", susurró.

 John asintió. "Entonces está arreglado. Si Derek decide regresar a Nueva York para ir a la escuela, irás con él. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados y para verte sufrir por estar separados".

Derek le sonrió a John. "Gracias. Cuidaré bien de ambos".

"Sé que lo harás, hijo. Sin embargo, ¿puedo hacer una pequeña solicitud? ", Preguntó el Sheriff.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Harías de mi hijo un hombre honesto antes de mudarte al otro lado del país?", cuestionó.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Papá!" graznó Stiles con un sobresalto, casi cayéndose del regazo de Derek.

Tanto John como Derek se rieron antes de que el lobo besara la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. "Lo tengo planeado, señor".

 

 

*En el original “jellybean”

+

+

 


End file.
